1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ikebana, a decorative flower arrangement, in particular to a solar powered flower of dynamic simulation that can radiate and simulate the vivid motion of bloom in the real Nature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the development of economy and the advancing standards of living, people are in pursuit of not only material comforts but further spiritual demands; namely, a cozy, warm, and elegant life environment. Thus, the ornaments that can beautify the environment are more and more favored. Specially, mimic flowers are extensively utilized to decorate the hotels or inns. Wherein, the mimic flower is made of fine fabric, plastic, and steel wire to form a blossom or a bud that are getting ready to burst with colorful flowers and various green leaves so as to perform an almost real flower thereof. Moreover, the mimic flower can be directed to the pure lily or noble chrysanthemum. Further, the mimic flower is advantageous to be readily purged, not easy to be damaged, and can be decorated for a long time. If further lighting is additionally installed in the mimic flower, a graceful and artistic effect of the ornament can be generated at the night.
However, the conventional mimic flower is basically directed to a static simulation; namely, the conventional mimic flower can only be permanently designed as a blossom or a bud ready to burst. Therefore, the conventional mimic flower is not able to automatically vary and is limited. If people desire a different state of the flower, they need to buy another one, which is inconvenient and unsatisfied.